A Sonnet for Caroline
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the third episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirty-second episode overall in the series. Synopsis As Jess and David try to buy an inn by navigating a bidding war for a new B & B, love and loss surround the O'Briens. The consequences of blowing the whistle on a Ponzi scheme begin to hit Abby so she tries to distract herself by volunteering during her leave from work where she meets an intriguing new man. Trace mentors Emma and encourages her to perform her music at The Bridge. Mick and Megan explore their relationship and fear that the return of their romantic feelings will complicate their friendship. Fortunately, Nell is back in town as a confidant for Megan. Kevin and Sarah make a decision that can upend the family. Bree and Connor suspect true love might not last forever. Plot Act 1 Kevin and Sarah work on wedding plans but get overwhelmed when his family’s good intentions to help seem to take over. Trace settles in to managing The Bridge and encourages Emma to perform. Abby doesn’t share with her family details on her suspension from work, instead saying she is taking a sick day. Bree opens up to Jess about not connecting with Simon. Abby is served papers and avoids everything by volunteering at the girls’ school, and while there, she meets a new man. Jess and David learn they may not get the bed and breakfast location and hatch a plan to win over the property owner. The plan backfires and they run out of ideas on how to win over the owners. After Trace continues to push Emma to perform at the Bridge, she finally agrees. She stumbles on stage by herself until Trace joins her and she finds her voice. Mick reveals that his biggest development project in Chicago is being shut down as he and Megan look at wedding locations. They share a kiss at the scene of their own wedding as they are overcome with memories of their special day. Later on, the two decide the kiss probably wasn’t the best idea. Act 2 Kevin tells Abby that she is a hero for making a tough choice to blow the whistle on Porter Financial. Trace introduces Emma to Mark Hall, Trace’s former manager who is interested in representing her. Bree and Simon have trouble connecting. She confronts Simon and he agrees saying they are trying too hard to make things work. Nell talks to Megan about what is going on with Mick. Jess travels to Washington to make one last ditch effort to win the bid on the bed and breakfast, this time dropping David’s parents’ name. When it works, Jess and David are thrilled. Danielle and Connor have a talk about their future and Danielle says ‘I love you’ to Connor. Simon reads Bree the ending of his latest book, and the two decide to part ways. Thought they both know this is for the best, they are tearful as they say goodbye to one another. Emma and Trace talk about her performing and Emma shares she’s still learning and feels comfortable with Trace. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Greyston Holt as Jay Ross * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Richard Keats as Andy Mikita Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 4x03 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Mick and Abby References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/a-sonnet-for-caroline Category:Season 4